Inked
by hiddenspikes
Summary: , "So where is it?" He questioned stepping close enough to slide his hands around her waist. Elena shook her head and stepped back with a smirk of her own."That's for me to know and you to find out." She laughed softly and turned her back on him, "Later," She shrugged and walked towards the stairs, casting a coy little smile over her shoulder, "if you're lucky."


A/n-here we go again, another one-shot that I might continue if I get asked enough to continue it. As always thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, favorited and followed, they really mean everything to me and each and every one makes my day. That being said this is just something that popped into my head this morning at work and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down (Blame it on getting a new tattoo last night) but yeah, its short and sweet and to the point. Anyways, that's all- until next time, happy reading.

Inked

"Where the hell have you been?" Elena froze when she walked into the room and heard Damon's voice. She had hoped that she would be able to walk into the house and get up to their room before he caught her.

"Oh...uh...you know...around..."She shrugged trying to play it all off as smoothly as she could but knew that she was coming off more then a little suspicious than anything.

"Around?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and did that stupid little eye wiggle/smirk that even after years of knowing him still managed to do strange things to her. "Where around?" Elena swore softly to herself and pushed her fingers back through her hair, trying her damnedest to come up with an excuse that would at least sound somewhat realistic.

"Yeah...around...Caroline and I..."Elena didn't even bother finishing up the excuse that she had cause Damon was already shaking his head in the negative.

"Try again princess." he laughed softly and tongued his bottom lip, his arms coming up to fold across his chest, "Caroline called about an hour ago looking for you. Next excuse?" Elena huffed, resisting the urge to stomp her foot no matter how much she wanted to. Damon wasn't cooperating with what she wanted- she was trying to surprise him for their for his latest birthday and he wasn't making it easy for her at all.

"Can we just say that I was out and leave it at that, please?" She knew that she was begging and borderline whining but at that point she really didn't care. Damon shook his head no and Elena deciding to hell with not throwing a fit. Stomping her foot she grossed her own arms across her chest. "Well I'm just not tell you then." She smirked as he stared at him with a gob smacked expression.

"Please don't make me compel it out of you." Damon threatened, his eyes narrowing at her as he managed to get ahold of his emotions.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped, stepping back from him- this so wasn't going the way that she imaged that it would.

"Wouldn't I?" He chuckled as she growled in frustration.

"Damn it Damon." she snapped, stomping her foot yet again. Taking in a slow but deep breath, she glared at him some more before letting it all out in one quick breath, "_igotatattoooaky?" _Damon chuckled again, the smirk on his face turning into a full blown smile.

"How about you say that again, but slowly so that I could actually understand you." Elena rolled her eyes, positive that he had heard her and was just making her say it again to annoy her.

"I said I was out getting a tattoo okay." Damon laughed.

"That's not what you said to begin with but its close enough," He wiggled his eyebrows at her as his eyes scanned down along the length of her body, "So where is it?" He questioned stepping close enough to slide his hands around her waist. Elena shook her head and stepped back with a smirk of her own.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She laughed softly and turned her back on him, "Later," She shrugged and walked towards the stairs, casting a coy little smile over her shoulder, "if you're lucky."

IT took three days of Damon wondering where the tattoo was and what it was before he broke and couldn't take it anymore. He cornered her in the kitchen while she was making breakfast for herself, dancing distractedly around, her headphones in her ears. Catching her by her waist he pinned her against the counter, his hand reaching up to gently pull the bud from her ear.

"Tell me..."He whispered pressing a kiss against the bare skin of her shoulder. Elena smiled, leaning back into his touch.

"Hmmm..."She hummed softly, reaching up and curling her fingers into his black curls, "how 'bout no." Damon growled, nipping the skin that he had just kissed. She giggled softly, tugging at the hair that was in her grasp, "I wont tell you but that doesn't mean that you cant find out for yourself." Damon growled, his hands automatically going to the material of her tank top. He had see her legs, arms and shoulders over the past few days due to her PJ's and it was driving him insane knowing that they had to be somewhere under her clothing. Turning her around his eyes automatically dropped down to the skin on her stomach that was revealed as he tugged up the material of her top. He frowned when he reached her rubs and hadn't found anything.

"I'm gonna kill the artist if they saw any part of you that they should have." He threatened, stroking his thumb along her ribs.

"He was a perfect gentleman." Elena giggled, the feel of him stroking her side tickling her.

"HE?!" Damon snarled," _He's a fucking dead man!" _Elena laughed full on and grabbed Damon's hands, drawing them back against her body when he started to pull away.

"Damon focus," She laughed, "You don't even know what it is yet." Damon glared at her slightly, silently promising himself that no matter what he was still going to slaughter the artist when he first got the chance. Elena rolled her eyes, reached down to grab her tank and pulled it off the rest of the way, her breasts bouncing free, no longer restricted by her shirt. Damon's mouth dropped open as he stared in shock, his eyes tracing over every stark line that curved over the smooth skin of her breast.

"Is this..." Damon swallowed, his fingers tracing over the letters that his eyes had just traced, "Holy Fuck." his finally breathed, shaking his head as he traced each word.

**_Property of Damon James Salvatore_**

Elena smiled, biting her bottom lip, watching as Damon struggled to find the words to speak.

"Do you like it?" She finally questioned, biting a little harder at her bottom lip. Damon full on growled before he crushed his lips into hers, his hand reaching up to tangle in her hair. Yanking her head back he took control of her mouth, his tongue thrusting past her lips. Elena whimpered, gripping roughly at his bicep as he pushed her roughly back against the kitchen counter. The moment that her back hit the wood, Damon was lifting her up so that he could have easier access to her. Tearing himself away from her lips, Damon kissed his way down her skin until he could trace his tongue along each letter of the tattoo.

"Best birthday present ever," He murmured tracing the tattoo a second time, "Oh and Elena...I'm still killing the artist."


End file.
